kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby's Avalanche
| re-released = Wii Virtual ConsoleNintendolife.com | genre = Puzzle | modes = Single player / Two player | ratings = ESRB: E (Everyone) ELSPA: 3+ | platforms = SNES Wii (Virtual Console) }} 'Kirby's Avalanche' (Kirby's Ghost Trap'' in PAL regions) is an adaption of the Japanese puzzle game Puyo Puyo with characters from the ''Kirby'' series. It was developed by HAL Laboratory, Nintendo, and Compile and was released in 1995. This game is a modification of Super Puyo Puyo. Super Puyo Puyo takes place in the Madou Monogatari universe. It was converted into a Kirby spin-off for its international releases. As a result, this game is not considered to be canon. Gameplay In the game, as in all Puyo Puyo games, groups of two colored Blobs fall from the top of the screen. The player must rotate and move the groups before they touch the bottom of the screen or the pile, so that matching-colored Blobs touch from above, below, the left or the right. Once four or more same-colored Blobs touch, they will disappear, and any Blobs above them will fall down to fill in the space. If a player manages to set off a chain reaction with these Blobs, Boulders will fall on the other player's screen. The number of Boulders that falls depends on both the number of Blobs popped and the number of consecutive chain reactions. These Boulders will only disappear if a player manages to pop a group of Blobs that are in direct contact with the Boulders. Notably, in the cinematics between each round, Kirby and the other characters are shown having conversations and trash-talking with each other in full sentences. This differs greatly from other Kirby games, where the cast hardly speaks at all. Kirby's personality in the game is completely different from every other game medium he appears in, as he is portrayed as much more sarcastic and confrontational than normal. Stages Beginners * Practice 1: Waddle Dee (this is a training stage) * Practice 2: Bronto Burt * Practice 3: Waddle Doo Normal * Stage 1: Poppy Bros. Sr. * Stage 2: Whispy Woods * Stage 3: Kabu Hard * Stage 4: Broom Hatter * Stage 5: Squishy * Stage 6: Lololo & Lalala * Stage 7: Bugzzy * Stage 8: Paint Roller Final * Stage 9: Heavy Mole * Stage 10: Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright * Stage 11: Kracko * Stage 12: Meta Knight * Stage 13: King Dedede Music /Music}} References to Older Games Kirby's Adventure:Some of the music from this game are in Avalanche (but remixed); Bugzzy, Paint Roller, Heavy Mole, Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright, and Meta Knight all originated from this game; and the fountain of dreams reappears with Nightmare's "Power Orb" form resting on it. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puyo_Puyo Super Puyo Puyo]: This game is a clone of Puyo Puyo but the characters and music (with the exception of "Panic") are replaced with Kirby characters and songs. Trivia * This game was released for the SNES while Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, another variation of Puyo Puyo, was released on Sega Genesis. * This is the first game to call Meta Knight by his name in-game. ** This is also the first game in which Meta Knight uses his current design. * Technically, this is also the first Kirby game to have voices, although the announcer is the only one who has voice acting. * This is also the first game in which Kirby and King Dedede are shown to speak. * All the bosses from Kirby's Adventure return as opponents. * On the box art, King Dedede is not wearing his gloves. In-game, however, he does wear them. * Unlike all the other Kirby games, this game wasn't released in Japan. * Kirby's Avalanche and Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble are currently the only games that has an announcer announce the title on the title screen. Artwork Box Art KAv Boxart.jpg| Box Art KAv Boxart Back.jpg| Box Art back KAv Boxart Spine.jpg| Box Art spine KAv Boxart Flap.jpg| Box Art flap KAv Boxart PAL.jpg| Box Art KAv Boxart PAL Back.jpg| Box Art back Media File:KAv Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge File:KAv PAL Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge File:KAv Ger Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge Logo KAv logo.png|Logo (in-game) KAv Logo P.png| Logo (in-game) Gallery Reference ja:Kirby's Avalanche Category:Games Category:1990s games